


listen closely and the stars will sing [fanart]

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fanart for "listen closely and the stars will sing" by the wonderful swansaloft.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swansaloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansaloft/gifts).



> supernova has been such a great experience, thank you to everyone who participated and to the lovely mods!
> 
> sharon, thank you for working with me throughout this process and for trusting me with your amazing story. (everyone go check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762572/)!!)

 

texture credits: ([x](http://yeahps.tumblr.com/post/28277074729/paynehub-deactivated20130401-15-brush-textures)) ([x](http://itsphotoshop.com/post/69486070510/christmas-pack-by-mixsoucers-with-40-santa-hats)) ([x](http://alwayshtml.tumblr.com/post/104954946515/this-pack-contains-100-random-hq-pictures-of)) ([x](http://northerndawn.deviantart.com/art/paper-and-grainy-II-texture-pack-319588937)) ([x](http://fredthecow-stock.deviantart.com/art/Musical-Notes-View-1-207341448)) ([x](http://wandmastersirius.tumblr.com/post/88104066752/60-nature-textures-mf-zip-da-zip-ive)) ([x](http://evenstarss.deviantart.com/art/evenstarss-Texture-Pack-12-557169814)) ([x](http://cinderellasymptom.deviantart.com/art/Texture-Pack-4-355269513))


End file.
